1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a foldable container for carrying heavy articles which forms a thin stack of rectangular perimeter shape when folded for storage and which forms a rectangular or parallelpiped container when unfolded for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers fabricated of paperboard and cardboard materials for carrying articles are, per se, known. Examples of such prior art containers are shown in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,455 issued on Apr. 27, 1937 to W. H. Peters; U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,153 issued on May 28, 1940 to K. B. Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,655 issued on Dec. 14, 1943 to L. H. Tobey et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,939 issued on Aug. 28, 1951 to R. T. Wriston; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,485 issued on Dec. 22, 1953 to R. H. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,222 issued on June 10, 1958 to C. J. Papadopoulos; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,337 issued on Nov. 8, 1960 to W. B. Crane, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,057 issued on Nov. 26, 1963 to S. Lipschutz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,330 issued on Nov. 2, 1965 to J. W. Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,820 issued on Sept. 5, 1967 to R. A. Krzyzanowski; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,070 issued on July 6, 1971 to George Vrana.